L'étoile interdite
by okami shiroi
Summary: Lucy est dans la plus merveilleuse des guildes. Mais elle a un problème, elle ne peut l'aimer sans risquer de le faire souffrir car elle est mortelle et lui ne l'est pas. One-Shot. Attention risque de spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu tout les animes et lu les livres.


Elle l'avait rencontré dans ce lieu si convivial et enjoué qu'est la guilde de Fairy Tail, mais très vite, elle fut blessée de le voir la fuir sans qu'elle ne lui est rien fait n'aimait pas qu'il la confonde avec d'autres constellationnistes. Puis, bientôt, elle comprit qu'il la fuyait pour ne pas qu'elle interfère dans son châtiment, car il s'était révélé être le chef des douze clés d'or et le plus puissant d'entre eux : Léo du lion. Elle souffrait depuis de ne pouvoir lui faire part de ses sentiments pour lui car sa mère, si elle lui avait appris à respecter et aimer les esprits comme des amis, elle lui avait aussi appris qu'elle ne pouvait entretenir une relation avec eux car elle était mortelle et que l'esprit serait affecté par cette séparation que pourrait provoquer sa mort.

Ce soir là, Lucy regardait une fois de plus le ciel, Plue à ses côtés et pensait au beau blond-roux qui, en plusieurs fois, lui avait sauvé la vie. Deux fois en tant que membre de Fairy Tail, puis de nombreuses fois en tant que l'un de ses esprits. Il était certain que si le lion pensait encore à la mort de Karen, il ne regrettait plus d'avoir retrouvé son monde et de servir Lucy que tous les esprits appréciaient à leur façon même Aquarius, si elle restait moqueuse et de mauvaise humeur quand elle était appelée, cette dernière, comme les autres, espéraient que Lucy vivrait plus longtemps que sa mère et vive le plus longtemps possible car elle était, avec sa mère, l'une des rares constellationnistes à ne pas les considérer comme des objets mais bien comme des êtres vivants, des amis. Elle ne les appelait pas pour se battre à sa place mais comme alliés, elle se battait avec eux, c'est ce qui faisait d'elle une constellationniste exceptionnelle.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la blonde quand une tête aux cheveux roses surgit devant elle. Elle sursauta et essuya sa larme en prétendant à une poussière dans l'œil à la remarque de Happy, le chat bleu volant (ou plutôt l'Exceed) sur la larme de Lucy.

- Que faites-vous encore chez moi ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Erza voulait venir te transmettre un message mais le maitre lui a confié une mission de rang S. Apparemment, il faudrait que tu ailles à la guilde, Mirajane a besoin de ton aide. Tu sais qu'elle a recommencé les missions, et elle a besoin de toi pour celle qu'elle veut prendre surtout qu'il y aurait une des clés d'argent à gagner en récompense.

- Sérieux ? Merci pour l'information Natsu, je file immédiatement !

Elle sortit par la porte et commença à courir vers le Quartier Général. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la guilde, elle souffla un peu puis ouvrit la porte.

- Bonne anniversaire Lucy !

La jeune blonde, d'abord surprise, commença à pleurer de joie et d'émotion avant de voir que même ses esprits étaient tous là.

- Mais ? Comment ? fit-elle étonnée.

- J'ai partagé un peu de mon énergie avec chacun d'entre eux pour qu'ils puissent venir par leur propre moyen et le roi m'a aidé également.

Lucy se retourna et vit Léo, debout derrière elle et souriant.

- C'est toi qui es à l'origine de tout cela ? s'enquit-elle émue.

- Exact, mais pas seulement moi, répondit-il, il y avait aussi Mirajane, Erza, Grey, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla et le maitre.

- Les amis…

Elle se remit à pleurer et Natsu vint la taquiner, tandis que les autres commençaient à faire la fête et Mirajane était tout aussi émue que son amie. Lucy s'amusa merveilleusement bien ce soir là, elle regarda tout le monde s'amuser et rire. Aquarius, que l'on avait pris soin de faire venir dans une grande piscine en bois, barbotait avec Scorpio tout en discutant avec Jubia. Grey, lui, se disputait comme toujours avec Natsu et se retrouva rapidement, comme à son habitude, en caleçon. Léo discutait vivement avec le maitre. Plue s'amusait avec les trois exceeds : Happy, Carla et Lily. Lucy regardait ce spectacle avec émotion. Puis, on commença à danser et elle passa de partenaires en partenaires : Natsu, Grey dont Jubia regardaient la danse avec des yeux de tueuses en direction de Lucy, Fried, Droy, Macao et même Luxus vint l'inviter à danser. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le petit fils du maitre avait bien changé depuis qu'il était revenu. Il était enfin entré dans l'esprit « Fairy Tail » et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié qu'il est reconnu sa force lors du tournoi, mais il faut dire aussi que tout le monde à Fairy Tail, et même dans d'autres guildes, avaient vu une victoire toute tracée pour elle lors de son combat contre le membre de Raven Tail, si la petite créature qui accompagné la guilde de Raven Tail ne lui avait pas aspiré ses pouvoirs, nul doute qu'elle aurait eu la victoire. Enfin, vint le tour où ce fut à Léo de la faire danser. Lucy se retint fortement de ne pas rougir, de ne pas laisser entrevoir quoi que ce soit. Elle dansa avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis longtemps maintenant.

- Tu es rayonnante ce soir Lucy, dit-il d'une voix tout à fait sincère.

- Merci, mais si j'avais su ce qui se préparait, je me serai changer.

- Cela n'aurait plus était une surprise si tu avais été au courant, s'amusa Léo.

- Oui tu as raison, rit-elle.

- En tout cas, même Aquarius était stressée à l'idée de cette surprise et surtout à l'idée de penser que nous ne pourrions pas tous apparaitre ensemble, et finalement on a réussi.

- Oui, merci beaucoup pour cette fête.

Loki lui fit son plus beau sourire et Lucy se sentir fondre intérieurement mais resta imperturbable physiquement. La danse se termina enfin et elle s'excusa auprès de Loki avant de prendre congés et d'aller dehors. Cependant, elle ne pu cacher les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux, ce qui inquiéta Loki.

Lucy sortit dehors et soupira, ressuyant les larmes qui avaient menacées de couler alors qu'elle laissait Léo derrière elle. Ah ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ? S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était bien de ne pas vouloir faire souffrir ses amis, et surtout pas celui-ci en particulier, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait enduré par le passé. Elle soupira de nouveau, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tomber amoureuse d'un humain, d'un mortel, comme Natsu par exemple, ou encore Grey, quoi que Jubia la tuerait si Lucy venait à tourner autour du brun, mais il y avait pleins de beaux garçons dans la guilde, Gajeel est hors-jeu puisqu'il aime secrètement Levy et inversement, ah quand est-ce que ces deux là vont se déclarer ? Ensuite il y a Luxus, non, trop électrique et un mauvais caractère en dépit de tous ses changements, Fried ? Non, il n'est pas très causant et il n'est pas drôle. Elle avait beau s'énumérer les garçons de la guilde, elle leur trouvait tous quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et puis Natsu avait Lisanna après tout. Non vraiment, tout était fait pour qu'elle n'aime qu'un seul homme. Elle songea alors aux autres guildes, les hommes de Blue Pegasus sont tous des dragueurs irrécupérables, à Lamia Scale, Léon est amoureux de Jubia et les autres sont trop orgueilleux ou bien trop âgés.

Elle leva la tête vers les étoiles, le visage de Léo se dessina par ses simples pensées. Elle ne voulait pas de cette situation, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?

_*Maman pardon, pensa Lucy, je n'arrive pas à faire un trait sur lui, comment faire pour ne pas rester amoureuse de lui ? comment faire pour ne le voir que comme un ami ?*_

- Lucy ? fit une voie inquiète derrière elle.

La jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta en entendant la voix de son bien aimé qui venait la rejoindre. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

- Il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur, je n'en pouvais plus, dit-elle pour engager la conversation.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un face à l'autre, sans parler, pendant un instant puis Léo brisa le silence.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Lucy ? s'inquiéta le chef des douze.

- Si bien sur, pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression que tu pleurais tout à l'heure à la fin de la danse.

- Ah cela ? dit-elle d'un ton calme. Non, juste une poussière dans l'œil, en plus de toute l'émotion accumulée ce soir. Luxus m'a bien surpris d'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'invite à danser.

Lucy se tut et vit aussitôt que Loki n'était pas convaincu par l'explication qu'elle venait de lui donner. D'ailleurs, elle fut assez surprise lorsque ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Lucy…

- Lo… Loki…

- S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dis le moi, ne garde pas tes problèmes pour toi, je ferais un piètre ami si je faisais semblant de ne rien voir.

- Mais il n'y a rien, je t'assure.

- Et je sens bien que tu me mens.

Un peu plus loin, Natsu, qui venait de sortir du bâtiment, se cacha en voyant la scène. A la base, il était à la recherche de Léo pour l'informer que les esprits avaient été contraint de retourner dans leur monde par la force du temps, mais en voyant le lion et la constellationniste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il avait jugé bon de ne pas intervenir. Il empêcherait d'ailleurs quiconque tenterait d'interrompre cet instant intime. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espionner.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? s'enquit Lucy.

- Tes yeux et ta voix Lucy.

- Elle soupira un instant et tourna le dos au beau blond-roux.

- Et bien oui, j'ai des soucis, mais je ne peux pas en parler.

- Pourquoi ? ce n'est pas bon de garder cela pour toi.

- Parce que ce que je cache pourrait blesser un ami, un être cher à mon cœur, ou plutôt, la personne que j'aime.

- Oh…. Je vois…

- En fait, mon cœur est en miettes, je ne peux pas aimer cette personne, cela serait trop horrible, je veux dire, je ne veux pas faire souffrir le concerné.

- Tu sais, je vois mal qui pourrait être blessé de savoir que tu amoureux de lui, tu es tellement belle.

- Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas un mortel, ou plutôt, il n'est pas vraiment du même monde.

- Ah… commença Léo qui commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

- A cause de ce que me disait ma mère et de ce que la personne pourrait ressentir le jour où je viendrais à quitter ce monde.

- C'est stupide, si la personne n'est pas mortelle, c'est à lui de décider ou non si vous…

- Je ne veux pas faire souffrir cette personne Loki ! répliqua sèchement Lucy. Je ne pourrai jamais reposer en paix si je le faisais, je ne pourrai plus me supporter si je blesse cette personne, il n'a déjà que trop souffert.

- Allons, tu exagères surement.

- Non, je sais de quoi je parle…

- Et en quoi le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il éberlué

- Mais enfin parce que c'est de toi dont il s'agit Léo ! répliqua Lucy en se tournant vers lui. C'est de toi dont je parle ! Tu es tout concerné parce que… parce que c'est toi que j'aime Léo ! toi que je ne veux pas faire souffrir !

Loki se figea net, surpris de cette déclaration si soudaine et surtout par cette révélation, il ne s'était pas du tout douté que c'était de lui dont elle parlait. Enfin, il reprit ses esprits et se mit à sourire.

- Pourquoi souris-tu comme cela Léo ? demanda Lucy.

- Parce que je suis heureux

- Quoi ? Attends ! Est-ce que tu as seulement écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plu…

Léo la fit taire en la prenant par la taille et en l'embrassant, son baiser était doux et avait un goût de pêche sucré, si bien qu'une fois la surprise passée, Lucy répondit aussitôt au baiser que lui offrait l'esprit de ses rêves. Leur étreinte se resserra un peu et ils rompirent le baiser qu'une fois qu'ils commencèrent à manquer d'air. Et si la raison de Lucy lui avait dit de le repousser tout du long du baiser, son cœur, lui, avait gagné la bataille et elle avait fini par enrouler ses bras autour du coup du lion.

- Rien, fit Léo, je dis bien rien n'interdit un esprit et son maitre de s'aimer, rien ne les interdit de s'unir, c'est le roi lui-même qui me l'a dit lorsqu'il a découvert mes sentiments pour toi Lucy, je ne savais pas pourquoi il me disait cela alors que je pensais cet amour à sens unique jusqu'à ce soir. Maintenant, je comprends mieux, il avait depuis longtemps deviné les tiens.

- Loki…

- Je pense qu'il existe donc un moyen pour que je ne souffre pas, dans le futur, lorsque tu disparaitras.

- Je t'aime Léo.

- Moi aussi Lucy.

De leur côté, le voyeur n'était plus seul, toute la guilde était là et ils durent résister à l'envie de pleurer ou de se jeter sur le couple. Silencieusement, ils retournèrent dans le bâtiment, émus de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre. Heureux du bonheur de leurs amis.

A partir de cet instant, Léo apparu plus souvent pour voir Lucy, les deux tourtereaux s'aimèrent sans limite et puis, un jour, Lucy découvrit qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, nul doute qu'il s'agissait des fils de Léo. A cette idée, elle fut folle de joie et appela Léo pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Le chef des douze voix d'ors fut alors comblé et fit la promesse de toujours veiller et protéger son trésor le plus précieux : sa famille.


End file.
